The Doctor/Transcript
Fairytale Land - Present Day Aurora: I don't know if I can do this. I'm not a very good liar. Mary Margaret: It's not really a lie, Aurora. Lancelot did die an honourable death and Cora did escape. All true. Just leave..the particulars to us. There's no reason to cause unnecessary panic amongst your people. Aurora: I'm not so sure it's unnecessary... Mulan: Wait. The tower. We always have sentries guarding the entrance. Stay close. Emma: Oh my God. Mulan: This can't be. Our land we were protected here, hidden. How did the ogres find us? Mary Margaret: Ogres didn't do this. Mulan: What? Mary Margaret: Cora did. Their hearts... they were ripped out. This was her magic... twisted and evil. We have to stop her. Mulan: Too late. She killed them. She killed them all. Mary Margaret: No, we have to stop her before she hurts anyone else. Emma: Hey. Hey. Look. Aurora: There's someone under there. He's alive. Captain Hook: Please. Aurora: It's okay. Captain Hook: Please help me. Mary Margaret: It's okay. You're safe now we won't hurt you. Captain Hook: Thank you. Thank you. Storybrooke - Present Day David: Thank you very much for caring. See you. Dr. Whale: You. We need to talk. (David punches him) Oh! What the hell was that for? David: Sleeping with my wife. Dr. Whale: Kathryn? David: Snow. Dr. Whale: Look, I didn't know. All right? I was cursed. David: Yeah, I got it. What do you want? Dr. Whale: So... is it true? People are saying that you're trying to find a way to build a portal back to your land because that's where you think Emma and Mary Margaret are, that they're alive. David: Well, the whispers can stop. I have no secrets from this town. That's exactly what I'm doing. Dr. Whale: But the land... it's... it's gone, destroyed by the curse. David: Apparently not. Dr. Whale: Well, you're having any luck? David: Not yet. We're working on it. Dr. Whale: Does that mean that all the lands still exist? David: Possibly. Dr. Whale: So the Queen lied to us. Again. Are you sure? David: Remember who we're talking about. Dr. Hopper: Regina. Are you here to see me? Regina: I've been trying to keep my promise to Henry, but it's been difficult. Dr. Hopper: To not use magic. Regina: It's been two days. Dr. Hopper: That's an excellent start. Come on in. Regina: It's just that magic is the way I've always gotten everything. Dr. Hopper: Sounds like it's also the way you've lost everything. Regina, this is your chance to start over, to earn Henry. (Door opens) Dr. Hopper: Dr. Whale, this is highly inappropriate. Dr. Whale: Send me back. Regina: Excuse me? Dr. Whale: To my land. Send me back to my brother. Regina: Why don't you check the "Missing" board like everyone else? Dr. Whale: Your curse only brought the living. Regina: Well, then I'm sorry for your loss. But I'm afraid I can't send anyone anywhere. Dr. Whale: Can't or won't? Dr. Hopper: Dr. Whale, I have to insist. Please. Go. (Dr. Whale leaves) Dr. Hopper: Sorry. What you said isn't entirely true, is it? Regina: I'm sorry? Dr. Hopper: About the curse only taking the living. The grave of your father's here, right? Regina: I don't care about Whale or his brother. I brought who I wanted. Dr. Hopper: Anyone else? If you want help, you have to try and trust me. Stopping magic is a lot harder than starting. Fairytale Land - PAST Rumplestiltskin: Now show me what you've learned. Immobilize it. (Rumplestiltskin giggles as Regina succeeds) Regina: There. I did it. Rumplestiltskin: Excellent work, my apprentice. Now there's just one last, tiny, tiny, teeny, little detail. Take its heart. Regina: Like what my mother did to... Rumplestiltskin: Oh, to your true love. Indeed. Then you already know how it's done. Gentle. If you do it right, no harm will befall it, unless of course, you will it. Regina: I can't. It's innocent. Rumplestiltskin: Nothing is innocent. (takes the unicorn's heart.) (giggles) Now, it belongs to me. You see, when you take a heart, it becomes enchanted. Stronger than a normal heart. You're not hurting the beast. You're controlling it. Now show me you know what to do with that power. Kill it. Regina: What? Rumplestiltskin: You've seen it done. Now do it yourself. Show me you can take the next step in your training. Crush it. (Regina is unable to so) Dearie, dearie, dearie. And I had such high hopes. Regina: And I didn't sign up to kill unicorns. Rumplestiltskin: Magic is power. Until you can take power, you're not learning anything. Do you want me to teach you or not? Regina: Yes. Rumplestiltskin: Then there's one simple question for you to ponder. Regina: I'll tell you anything. Rumplestiltskin: (giggles) I don't need the answer. You do. What's holding you back? Storybrooke - Present Day Regina: His name was Daniel. I preserved his body with an enchantment spell. He's dead, but frozen, and I've kept him in my family mausoleum. Dr. Hopper: Because you couldn't let go of him. If you can't let go of the past, Regina, it's doomed to haunt you. Regina: You know what? I think this has been quite enough. Dr. Hopper: Regina, wait. I... I can help you. Regina: I doubt it. (Regina is driving and stops to avoid a car then sees a man) Daniel? David: All right. Come on. What's with the yawn? This isn't school. It should be fun. Henry: I couldn't sleep. David: Hey. I know. I miss 'em, too. Now just think how happy Emma and Snow will be when they come home to find that you've become a proper knight. Say hello to your steed. Henry: Is he mine? David: This one's yours. Henry: Really? So... how do I get on him? David: Oh, you're not riding today. Henry: I'm not? David: No. There's much to learn before you hop in the saddle. Henry: Like what? David: Well, every morning, you'll have to muck out his stall. Then you'll brush him and feed him. After school, you'll do it again. Every day, twice a day. Henry: That's not riding. That's babysitting. David: Ah. Horse-sitting. It builds an essential bond... the trust between knight and steed. Henry: Okay. But when will I ride him? David: When the horse tells you. I'm gonna go check in on the dwarves, see how the mining's coming. I'll pick you up later. Henry: So... anything you wanna tell me? Fairytale Land - PAST Regina: (clears throat) Are you ready to begin? Rumplestiltskin: Oh, I've been ready. The question is, are you? Regina: Yes, I am. Rumplestiltskin: Tell me why you're really here. Regina: For power... Rumplestiltskin: Stop wasting my time! What is it you want? Come on. You've done all your soul-searching. Now tell me. Regina: Can you teach me, how to use magic to bring back the dead? Rumplestiltskin: That's what this is about? The stable boy? Regina: I want true happiness. Rumplestiltskin: Then find it elsewhere, dearie. Magic can do much, but not that. Dead is dead. Regina: (distraught) Th..Then I am lost. Rumplestiltskin: And I've had my time wasted. I'm sorry, but, uh, transcending death is beyond even my reach. Mad Hatter: I thought nothing was beyond your reach. Ah. Busy. Should I... Rumplestiltskin: No. No. Nothing important going on here. Regina: Rumplestiltskin... Rumplestiltskin: Ignore her. Mad Hatter: I got what you wanted. Rumplestiltskin: What about the slippers? Mad Hatter: Oh. Couldn't find 'em. Heard talk they've already been moved to another land. Rumplestiltskin: That's what I needed to get to that other land. Mad Hatter: Well, come with me in my hat. I'm sure we can work something out. Rumplestiltskin: No, no. Your hat only transports between magical realms. I need to get to a land without magic. Mad Hatter: Why would anyone want that? Rumplestiltskin: My business. Mad Hatter: You want the ball or not? Rumplestiltskin: Mmm... yes. Help yourself to as much gold as you deem appropriate. (to Regina) Oh, and, you. You can let yourself out. Our work is done. Regina: Wait. So that's it? You're not going to teach me anymore? Rumplestiltskin: So long as you harbour foolish notions of bringing back the dead, so long as you live in the past, you'll never find your future. Teaching you is a waste of time. Mad Hatter: Pardon me... for eavesdropping, but I think you need to look elsewhere for assistance. Regina: What do you know about it? Mad Hatter: I hear things. Jefferson's the name, and I'm a man who travels and sees much, and I know the man who can do what you want... bring back the dead. He's, um, you might say...a wizard. I...I can bring him to you. Regina: At what price? Mad Hatter: Always a price indeed. So here's mine. Like I said, I'm a man of travels, and I've made many enemies along the way, and I'd like a royal passport so I can have free reign to traverse your kingdom. Regina: How would I do that? Mad Hatter: Well, you're the queen... aren't you? Regina: That's right. I am. And this wizard... can he really bring someone back from the dead? Mad Hatter: Well... If he can't, no one can. Fairytale Land - Present Day Emma: You have seen him before? Mulan: Yes, I've seen him around. He is a blacksmith. Came to our camp a couple of months ago. Said he lost his hand in an ogre attack. Emma: Why would Cora leave a survivor? It's messy, it doesn't make sense. Mulan: You think he's lying? Emma: I think Cora tricked us before. I don't want that to happen again. (to Captain Hook) Here you go.'' '' Captain Hook: I can't thank you enough for your kindness. Fortune it seems has seen fit to show me favor. Emma: An island full or corpses... you're the only one to escape. How exactly did that happen? Captain Hook: She attacked at night... slaughtered everyone in one fell swoop. When she started ripping out peoples' hearts, I hid under the bodies of those who had already been killed. Pretended to be dead myself. Emma: So much for fortune favouring the brave. Captain Hook: It was all I could do to survive. Emma: I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. I am pretty good at knowing when someone is lying to me. Captain Hook: I am telling you the truth. Mulan: We should leave here, in case Cora decides to come back. Mary Margaret: We should start searching for a new portal back to Storybrooke. I only got about five minutes with my husband, not to mention my grandson. Captain Hook: You have a grandson? Mary Margaret: Long story. Captain Hook: Well I know this land well, I can guide you... Emma: (draws a knife over Captain Hook's throat) You're not gonna guide us anywhere until you tell us who you really are. Storybrooke - Present Day Regina: Dr. Whale? Where are you? Fairytale Land - PAST Regina: Where is he... this wizard? You promised to bring him to me. Mad Hatter: Indeed, and off we shall go to see him, but I warn you, be cautious. Regina: Why? Is he dangerous? Mad Hatter: Not to us. But bear in mind, he's never been to a world like this before. He's unfamiliar with our ways, with our magic. Regina: All I care about are his ways, and if they will do what I'' require. '''Mad Hatter': Well, there's only one way to find out. May I present to you... your salvation. Regina: You're the wizard? Man: I prefer "doctor", but you're welcome to call me whatever makes you comfortable. Regina: Very well... doctor. You understand why you've been brought here? Doctor: Of course. Now... (clears throat) show me the patient. (Regina shows him Daniel's body embalmed) It's remarkable. It's as if his last breath was drawn just moments ago. Regina: A preservation spell. Can you bring him back? Doctor: Perhaps. Let's take a look. It's wonderful. His condition is ideal... apart from being dead, that is. Regina: Just how many times have you done this, doctor? Doctor: You didn't tell her? Regina: Tell... tell me? Tell me what? Doctor: The procedure is experimental. Success is yet to occur. But if certain conditions are met, I'm optimistic. Regina: Optimistic? Mad Hatter: Just hear him out. Regina: What kind of charlatan are you? Doctor: I am no such thing. I was told the last crucial piece of the puzzle exists in this land. Regina: What else do you need? Doctor: A heart. It's a fragile organ, and I need a strong one. I've searched the far reaches of my realm for one with the fortitude to stand the shock of my procedure. None have survived. But they say in your land, there are hearts transformed by magic. Hearts made so powerful, they glow. Regina: That's why you've come here? Doctor: I need this for my work. So tell me... how do you change these hearts? How do you enchant them? Mad Hatter: Those who practice the dark arts do it by ripping the organ out of the living while it still beats. Doctor: Mm-hmm. And you can do this? Regina: No. Doctor: Huh. You assured me that this queen was some powerful sorceress. Regina: I will not use magic for evil. Mad Hatter: Well, if you want your fiancé back, then you're gonna have to find someone who will. Have I wasted my time here? Regina: No. I know exactly who can help us. I know where to get a heart. Storybrooke - Present Day Regina: Dr. Whale? (She walks around room, then walks to the operating table and sees Whale's dismembered arm. She gasps, steps back and bumps into a hanging light behind her) Oh. (She moves the operating table and sees Dr. Whale injured on the ground) Whale. Whale. I know you took Daniel's body, and you took one of my hearts. Why? (shouts) Why?! Did you bring him back? Dr. Whale: I did it. Regina: He's alive? Dr. Whale: Yes. I brought him back, but...he's not Daniel. Regina: What? Dr. Whale: He's... he's a monster. Fairytale Land - PAST Regina: This... was my mother's. Doctor: How sweet, but I'm not interested in heirlooms. Regina: Oh, I believe you will be. Listen. Doctor: To a fireplace? Regina: Just listen. (Heartbeats become audible) Mad Hatter: (Heartbeats become louder) Where is that coming from? Regina: Her vault. (The fireplace disappears and they descend down a set of steps and enter a chamber filled with hearts) Regina: Take your pick. Doctor: These are all... hearts? Regina: My mother was a collector. Mad Hatter: Whose hearts are these? Regina: I have no idea. She took so many, caused so much pain. It was impossible to keep track. She was a monster. (Whale approaches one of the hearts and takes out it's box.) Doctor: (He opens the box) Finally. After all this time. It's perfect. Storybrooke - Present Day David: What's going on? I just got a call that Dr. Whale was attacked. Regina: You'll have to ask his doctors. David: No. I am asking you. Regina: I came here to speak with him and discovered he was hurt. (David looks at her funny) It's the truth. David: What else? What did you come here to speak with him about? Regina: Someone from my past. I believe he's come back. Daniel. His name is Daniel. David: The man you were supposed to marry. Snow told me what happened, and...how it was her fault that he died. Regina: Yes. He did. David: Well, then how could he be back? Regina: Whale. He believed he could bring him back from the grave, and... I don't know how... but he has. David: You don't know how? Guess. Regina: He practices something more powerful than magic... or so I was told. All he needed was a heart, and he took one of mine. David: You have hearts here? Regina: In my vault. From our land. David: Whose heart did he take? Regina: I have no idea. I took so many. It was impossible to keep track. I need to go. I have to help him. David: No. Where is he? Look what he did. He's dangerous. Regina: Not to me. He won't hurt anyone else, David, I promise. David: You know I can't take that chance. You have two choices, Regina... tell me where he is, or jail. Regina: I think it's like when...you awoke from your coma. He's following his final thoughts to where he last met me...the stables. David: No. Henry. Henry's at the stables. Henry: Gramps says that you'll tell me when I'm ready to ride you. So... anytime. Like, soon? (The horse takes off) Aah! (Daniel appears) Category:Transcripts Category:Season Two Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts